The Diary of a Social Butterfly
by MissLiquidLuck
Summary: Presenting Astoria Greengrass as you've never seen her before- cute, sweet, sociable, naïve, the epitome of a proper Pureblood lady, more than a little prejudiced… and an airhead. You are about to read the diary, and correspondency, of a social butterfly.


**Disclaimer: **This counts for the whole of this story, because as a reader, I can empathize with that surge of exasperation you get when every single chapter starts with a boring, ugly disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter… unfortunately. So there.

**AN: **Welcome, to another one of my Fics. I know I vanished from the face of the Fanficiton world for a while, and I apologize. I lost my inspiration. But here I am, quite a few months later, offering you an entirely _new _story as means of apology. I want to start by saying this isn't your average Astoria. We come across Astoria- _the written Astoria_-in many forms. We have the Ravenclaw Astoria, a fierce Muggleborn rights activist who is rebellious and despises her family and their Pureblood-ness. Then we have the slightly altered Ravenclaw Astoria, who actually comes from a loving family who support her rebellion whole-heartedly. Next, we have our Slytherin Astoria, who doesn't believe in the war, but decides to shut up and sort of watch from the sidelines- innocent bystander? I think not. So which one is my Astoria? The answer? None. I will be writing Astoria in a way never written before. _My_ Astoria is cute, sweet, sociable, naïve, the epitome of a proper Pureblood lady, more than a little prejudiced… and an airhead.

You are about to read, the diary, of a social butterfly.

* * *

**Introduction by Draco Malfoy**

I must warn you before you read this, really, I must. What's to come is a myriad of prejudice, shallowness, superficiality, absolute madness and a bucket load of naivety, qualities that only the foolish and young manage to have in perfect harmony. What you are about to come across are the thoughts and innermost feelings of a very young girl before, during and after a war. My wife, to be exact. The same wife who will kill me if she finds out I've been through her 'personal diary' (if she doesn't know already), so be kind and stick this little note into your pocket and burn it. Please.

If you're hoping for some very intellectual, deep and emotionally stirring paragraphs about the unfairness of the war, you've come to the wrong place. But it'll most definitely provide you with a different perspective.

If anything you'll be entertained. I was.

_Draco Malfoy, September 3, 2017._

* * *

September 2, 2017

Well, it's been so long since I've written in this! I feel so stupid, opening the cover and finding that the first page is blank! What dunce leaves the first page of a diary blank? I must have been quite a daft little eleven year old to make such an elementary mistake!

The only reason I came upon this diary was what I like to call a bout of sudden nostalgia of my first day. You see, I just dropped of Scorpius, my son, at Hogwarts – well, the _train _to Hogwarts-(my poor baby, what will he do without me?) and I was a little tearful. Draco, my husband, that sly man (I think he's read this diary already!) very _subtly _alluded to my diary, suggesting that I might like to revisit _my _first day. He must have known that I had a good first day, and that it would distract me, forcefully pull me down memory lane, and make me forget. Otherwise, I would have simply burst into tears, thinking about my precious baby, roaming the hallways aimlessly, _friendless, scared, _and at the mercy of bullies.

He's only eleven… _and so skinny. _I'm quite relieved that Muggle duelling isn't allowed at Hogwarts; otherwise my sweetheart would get pummelled on the first day there. My bright little boy is so clever, he learned disarming spells and such before he left (shh, the Ministry mustn't find out!) and so if any giant of a Gryffindor –for they are such barbarians- were to try to hurt them, little Scorpy would have them hanging upside down before they could register it in their pea sized brains.

_My poor baby. _

I need a tissue now.

You know what, Scorpius is still too young to be going to school, I should have kept him home for _one _more year and then I would have been fine-

Actually, that's a lie. I would have cried just as much.

In fact, I suggested _homeschooling, _but Scorpius and Draco jumped down my throat at the idea of it. Personally, I think it's a lovely idea, he'll have all the teacher's attention, and he'll have the best tutors, and he'll be home,_ and _comfortable.

But Draco said that he would be missing out on an essential part of his life and resolved to send him to Hogwarts. _'He'll become socially awkward, Storia, we can't alienate our boy! He needs to be with people his own age.' _Pft. Poppycock.

He can be with 'people his own age' in the holidays. That's why we have holidays. Draco seems to have lost bits of his brain along with his hair. _Poor darling. _And when I think of his head full of hair when we were still a young couple, we used to look so dashing together, his platinum white against my jet black-

I'm starting to ramble. Sorry.

Signing out,

Astoria Greengrass, aged- well. It's been about twenty years since I first wrote in here. You do the math. Or is it arithmancy?

* * *

AN: -Insert plea for reviews- Tell me how you liked it! … What you _didn't _like about it! What I should change! All feedback and comments (comments, _not flames please!) _are appreciated! Update will be in a week… hopefully. Basically for this story I will be following the series quite closely. Astoria will frequently comment on the Golden Trio's crazy shenanigans. Before you ask, YES, Draco will play a rather important part in all of this. I promise the next chapter will be _much _longer!

MissLiquidLuck


End file.
